Sora Takenouchi
|digivice=Red and orange Digivice (when Digivolving to Ultimate) |actors_other=(Mx:) Circe Luna (Pt:) Priscila Amorim (Swe:) Jasmine Heikura |trait= |cards= |age='Adventure / 02:' (Ja:) 11 / 14 (En:) 12 / 16 (Swe:) 15 / 18 |born= |death= |grade='Adventure / 02:' (Ja:) 5th / 8th (En:) 6th / 10th (Swe:) 9th / 12th |gender=Female |relatives=Haruhiko Takenouchi (Father) Toshiko Takenouchi (Mother) Yamato "Matt" Ishida (Epilogue Husband) Takeru "T.K." Takaishi (Epilogue Brother-in-law) Unnamed Epilogue Daughter, Son, and Nephew Duane (Dub Cousin) |nationality=Japanese |occupation=DigiDestined Student General (Super Digica Taisen) Fashion Designer (Epilogue) |alias= |}} is a fictional character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. She is partnered with Biyomon. Sora is a very reliable person and tries to take care of the other kids. Her father, Haruhiko, works as a professor at the Kyoto University and in season 2, Jim Kido (Shuu)In the Japanese version, Joe Kido has two brothers, Shin (seen in Digimon Adventure) and Shuu (introduced in 02). However, in the English dub, both brothers became one, Jim Kido. researches at the university with Sora's dad. She lives only with her mother, Toshiko, a famous flower arranger who also has an ikebana academy. Sora is the bearer of the Crest of Love. She was voiced by Yuko Mizutani in the Japanese version, Colleen O'Shaughnessey in the English version and in Brazilian version by Priscila Amorim. Prelude to Digimon Adventure She witnessed the Greymon/Parrotmon fight, which resulted in her becoming one of the DigiDestined. Digimon Adventure Sora is eleven years old (the same age as Tai and Matt) and in the fifth grade when the series starts. She holds the Crest of Love. Her role is often as a motherly figure for various characters, especially to T.K. and Kari. In one episode, T.K. asks her not to leave because she reminds him so much of his mother. Sora is a very tomboyish character. She played on the soccer team with Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. She has a few issues with her loving but strict mother, who wanted Sora to quit soccer and study the art of , and her father, who is often absent. It was thanks to Biyomon that Sora and her mother made peace. Sora can be seen as like her mother in many ways, such as a tendency to be almost overprotective of everyone else. At the start of the Myotismon saga, Sora remains hidden, secretly helping out the DigiDestined, thwarting DemiDevimon's plans. When DemiDevimon tried to feed Tai and T.K. some mushrooms that would make them forget who they were. Sora whispered that they were bad mushrooms to Agumon, who warned T.K. and Tai. DemiDevimon also removed a brick from a table in an attempt to make a box of potatoes fall. His hope was that Matt and Joe would have to work even longer. However, Sora slips in another brick, preventing the table from falling. When DemiDevimon plots to ensure Mimi will continue taking advantage of the Gekomon who need her to wake their master, Sora appears to Mimi after she has a nightmare and comforts her, though Mimi believes that Sora was possibly a figment of her dreams. Despite Sora's help, she becomes emotional when DemiDevimon tells her that her Crest of Love will never glow because she has no love. Sora's Crest shines when the group is being attacked by Myotismon. Biyomon, who is injured, attempts to fight, but Sora is reluctant to let her. When Biyomon demands to be let free to help, Sora only holds Biyomon tighter. It is then that she understands that her mother's actions were because of her love. Just as her mother wished for her to not be hurt while playing soccer, Sora wishes for Biyomon to not be hurt either. But upon making the decision to let go and let Biyomon fight, her Crest shines and allows Biyomon to digivolve to Garudamon. Upon the group's return to the real world, they get a ride from her cousin, Dwayn, who takes them to Odaiba. During Myotismon's invasion of the Real World, Sora is captured and leads an attempt to escape from the Bakemon using the same method she and Joe defeated Lord Bakemon. She is recaptured when Phantomon destroys the recording, but is saved by her mother and Biyomon who digivolves to Birdramon. Her mother tells her to leave and she escapes on Birdramon with Lillymon. When VenomMyotismon is destroyed, she is reunited with her mother who tells her she loves her and wishes her good luck. Sora tries to put everything on herself, even when she cannot handle it, which leads her to eventually trap herself in a dark cave like Matt Ishida, who, along with Joe Kido, eventually helps her to escape. In May 2000, Sora arrived in the Digital World and gave up her Crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns. As a result, Biyomon lost the power to become Garudamon. Our War Game Sora was angry at Tai after he gave her a hairclip for her birthday, which insulted her. Izzy tries to call her to help fight against Diaboromon, but she refused to answer the phone when she heard it was from the Kamiya residence. After Diaboromon was destroyed, Sora finally got the e-mail apology that Tai had sent earlier and forgave him (Tai had accidentally written "love" instead of "from", but Kari sent the email before he could correct this. This lead Sora to believe that Tai had feelings for her). Digimon Adventure 02 The second season takes place three years after the original season when they first enter the digital world. During this time, Sora loses some of her tomboyishness and is now learning the art of flower arranging from her mother. Although she no longer plays soccer, she is in the tennis club and still joins the other DigiDestined whenever they can. There are signs that show that Sora develops feelings for Matt, such as when Sora goes backstage to give Matt some homemade cookies during the Christmas Special. During the World Tour, she travels to Russia with Yolie to send the Digimon there back and is horrified when they have to go to Siberia. There, she is so cold that she falls off Garudamon, but is saved by Aquilamon. Luckily Imperialdramon Dragon Mode shows up in time to save the group from the Mamothmon that are about to kill them. Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals Sora is practicing ikebana at home, but a reaction from her Digivice causes her to vanish. Revenge of Diaboromon Sora was mainly busy with her tennis group but showed up at the end to where Tai and Matt were after showed up. Series Finale By the year 2027, Sora becomes a famous fashion designer (specialized in traditional Japanese kimonos) and works along with her Digimon partner, Biyomon. She married Matt and had two children: a daughter, who has a Yokomon, and a son who has a Tsunomon. Their daughter inherits Matt's season 1 haircut.Matt: "Don't you cry, alright?" / Son: "I'll do my best!" / Daughter: "I'll take care of him!" / Biyomon: "You're such a good sister." Video Games When Millenniummon attacks the world in Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer, Sora, along with her partner Biyomon, is captured with the rest of the DigiDestined. She is freed alongside T.K. after Ryo Akiyama clears Etemon's Palace, and she lends Biyomon to Ryo for the rest of his journey. In Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer, Sora and Biyomon can be saved from the Meramon from Biyomon Gets Firepower. By doing so, Sora will again lend Ryo Biyomon in his fight. In Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley, Sora is a playable character in the "Yami no Shiro Vamdemon" chapter, "Kikenna Yuugi! Pinocchimon" section of the "Ma no Yama no Shitennou! Dark Masters" chapter, the "Aratana Sekai" chapter, and the Russia path of "Koi to Borscht Daigekisen!" section of the "Zen'in Shutsudou! Imperialdramon" chapter. She also acts in the support role during the "Saigo no Ankoku Digimon" chapter. In the post game of Digimon Digital Card Battle, Sora can be fought in Flame City. Relationships Trivia *Sora has three Japanese image songs, "Ashita wa Motto" ("Tomorrow I'll Be More"), "Shiny Days," and "Sora Iro no Kaze" ("Sky-Colored Wind"), as well as a fourth one sung with Biyomon (Shigematsu Katori) called "Futari de Habatakeba" ("If We Fly Together"). *Her first name (空) means "sky", possibly referring to her partner Digimon's family and type. (being a Bird Digimon and a Wind Guardian) Notes and References Category:DigiDestined Category:Protagonists Category:Weekly Featured Articles